Tofu House
This is a dungeon introduced on October 24, 2006 and is situated at 5,6 in the basement. Talk to the NPC to enter, you must have Tofus Dungeon Key with you, which is consumed when you enter the dungeon. = Dungeon levels = Level 1 (Room 1) # 8 Tofu Level 2 (Room 2) 8 creatures in the mob, with 1-4 Black Tofu, and the rest Tofu. Level 3 (Room 3) 8 creatures in the mob, with 0-5 Tofukaz, and the rest Tofu. Level 4 (Rooms 4 & 5) Walk through the maze without falling into holes. Often the path will be blocked by a mob with a single Tofu or an aggressive Black Tofu. If you do happen to fall into a hole you will be taken into a room with a couple larger random mobs of Tofus and Black Tofus. If you happen to be a hunter this is a great place to fight Tofus as these mobs respawn faster than you can kill them. It is much easier to navigate this maze if you turn on "Display the grid" in the options, or press Shift + 1. Characters with large hats may want to remove them to see the path more clearly.( while i was doing tofu dungeon i found that if u go on a hole and rapidly click a square with no hole u will not fall down it took me 1 min to complete this page by doing the first part and when i got parrallel to the door i went on the hole and click rapidly on the door square). Level 5 (Room 6) Talk to the NPC. If you have a Secret Key To The Royal Tofu House, this will give you the chance to divert to the royal tofu dungeon. Otherwise you move on to the next room. Level 6 (Room 9) 8 creatures in the mob, with 1-7 Tofukaz, and the rest Tofu. Level 7 (Room 12) 8 creatures in the mob, with 2-3 Tofoone, and the rest Tofu. or 8 creatures in the mob, with 4-6 Tofukaz and the rest Black Tofu. Level 8 (Room 13) 8 creatures in the mob, with 3-5 Tofukaz and the rest Black Tofu. or 8 creatures in the mob, with 0-5 Tofoone and the rest Tofu. or 8 Tofu. Level 9 (Room 14) # 1 Tofu # 3 Black Tofu # 1 Tofukaz # 1 Tofoone # 1 Tofurby # 1 Batofu = Rewards = There is no guaranteed reward for completing the dungeon, but the final mob may drop items from the Tofu Set and the Secret Key To The Royal Tofu House. = Groups, Levels and Completion Times = A full group in their 20s or a smaller group in their 30s can probably finish the dungeon without too much trouble. Completion times are highly dependent on getting through the maze (how many tries it takes, how many other people are in the room at the same time, etc.). Allocate at least an hour for a Tofu dungeon run. Category:Dungeon